La Persona que mas quiero
by inviernosinluna
Summary: El siempre va a la cafetería que esta frente al parque... "El parque donde se conocieron y la cafetería donde la visita". Porque para el ella se volvio la persona mas importante en su vida desde hace mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia de esta pareja, pero aun así espero que les agrade. Esta historia fue escrita gracias a las constantes lluvias de amenazas de mi amiga gamer frki :D, ella es super fan de este anime y le encanta sobre todo esta pareja. Bueno sin más espero que lo disfruten

Disclaimer: Inu x Boku SS no me pertenece sino a Kokoa Fujiwara

La Cafeteria

Era una mañana soleada en la ciudad a pesar de que ya eran mediados de Noviembre. Las personas paseaban tranquilamente por un parque que estaba ligeramente apartado de todo el ruido de las cales transitadas por los automóviles y el zumbido de las bocinas con música provenientes de algunos locales que ya estaban abiertos. Por este lugar pasaban desde personas adultas hasta niños y mascotas.

Gracias a que el sol había salido el aire se había vuelto un poco cálido haciendo que las personas anduvieran un poco mas sueltas al andar, pero aun conservaban sus abrigos pues la temperatura seguía igual. Muchas de estas personas se dirigían a sus trabajos, escuelas o citas pendientes, pero al doblar la esquina de ese parque que dirigía al lugar donde podían tomar un taxi, una cafetería resaltaba a la vista por entre las demás cosas, sus encantadores colores eran tan cálidos como una tarde de verano en el campo. Con enormes letras encima de la rustica puerta negra de entrada estaba el nombre del lugar: **Ayakashi Kan.**

Cuando las personas se detenían a mirar esto era imposible que siguieran su camino sin antes haberse acercado un momento para echar un vistazo. Lo que había en el interior los hechizaba por completo junto con el agradable y dulce olor que salía de adentro. Los ventanales oscuros situados a los lados de la puerta dejaban ver una gran estancia donde se podían ver enormes y cómodos sillones negros con mesas metálicas redondas enfrente de cada uno, como las luces eran tenues, la luz del lugar daba la impresión de estar en una pequeña cabaña. Cuando uno por fin entraba una de las empleadas se acercaba y con amabilidad te guiaba a una de las mesas o a la barra que estaba un poco más al fondo y parecía estar casi oculta, pero esto era con la intención de que aquellas personas que quisieran un poco mas de privacidad podían sentarse y disfrutar del tiempo que deseasen.

Las meseras iban con un uniforme estilo maid un vestido negro que apenas les quedaba arriba de la rodilla y pequeños delantales blancos enfrente. Todas recibían a sus clientes habituales con mucha familiaridad, pero si llegaba alguien que recién había descubierto este lugar, te recibían con alegría y un poco de formalismo para no hacerte sentir como un extraño en ese lugar.

Afuera el cielo ya comenzaba a iluminarse, al menos un poco teniendo todas esas nubes cubriendo el cielo, junto a la puerta un chico se encontraba mirando por la ventana son darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención de la mayoría de la clientela femenina, cuyos ojos prácticamente se habían vuelto corazones y de vez de en cuando soltaban algún suspiro y que algunos chicos lo taladraban con la mirada.

Era guapo, su cabello era rubio apagado casi blanco, estaba revuelto dándole un aspecto increíble. Era alto y delgado pero con un buen cuerpo que resaltaba a la vista aun con esa chaqueta beige que llevaba encima y que estaba abierta de enfrente, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla que para nada lucían sencillos en el. Su rostro aun siendo el de un chico lucia hermoso por sus facciones finas y sus delgados labios que eran muy incitadores, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su rostro eran sus ojos. Uno era azul como el cielo y el otro era de un dorado oscuro. Mantenía ambas manos recargadas en la mesa y su cabeza descansaba sobre su mano derecha levantada, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto como para no prestar atención a la mujer que estaba detrás de él. Era alta con un buen cuerpo y muy bien dotada, con unos increíbles ojos azules

Vale. Era aceptable que alguien pudiera estar distraído y perderse un momento de su realidad pero ese chico empezaba a molestarla. Una hermosa muer como ella ignorada por ese chiquillo y no es que le importara llamar la atención pero tampoco es que estuviera acostumbrada a que la ignoraran. Tosió fuertemente para hacerse notar, pero él siguió sin prestar atención soltando un suspiro deprimido empañando el vidrio. Una venita salto de la frente de la chica y se ensombreció su mirada, alzo un puño con la intención de golpearlo pero se controlo lo mejor que pudo. Tomo una silla que estaba junto con violencia y se sentó, esta vez si logro llamar su atención. Parecía sorprendido como si en verdad no hubiera sentido que estaba ahí y de pronto apareció. Pero sonrió de forma amable hacia ella. Era una sonrisa fingida, practicada y que no reflejaba en verdad nada.

-Miketsukami- hablo la mujer con un tono de reprimenda- no sonrías de esa forma enfrente de mí.

Borro la sonrisa de su rostro y la miro fijamente un rato volviendo a mirar a la ventana después de un rato –Lo siento Nobara-san- se disculpo con un tono de voz monótona.

-Se que querías verla pero ah estado muy ocupada últimamente. Debes de entenderlo.

La frente del chico se ensombreció por unos momentos antes de levantar la mirada con una expresión de cachorrito triste, incluso algunas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Nobara solo soltó un suspiro resignada ese chico sí que era raro, ¿pero acaso ella podía llamarse normal?

-Lo entiendo –dijo como si fuera un perrito al que regañaron y hasta parecía que tenia orejas caídas- solo que no me gusta estar separado de ella.

-¿Acaso eres su novio o algo así para estar todo el tiempo pegado a ella o qué?

-Claro que no, yo no me podría merecer algo así. Sería demasiado bueno para mí.

De nuevo Nobara lo miro como si quisiera estrangularlo, ¡No hacía más que decir incoherencias!- Entonces que haces aquí todos los días esperando a que ella te atienda –se acerco un poco más hacia enfrente como si fueran dos confidentes y sonrió con malicia- ya sé que el café que prepara es delicioso… pero no creo que tu estés aquí por eso ¿verdad?

Miketsukami sonrió de nuevo evitando la pregunta y era obvio que no iba a responder, pero Nobara pudo notar algo en su mirada que no tanto le aclaraba ciertas dudas como le ponía más.

-Los hombres son tan molestos- dijo recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla- si fuera por mi le prohibiría la entrada a mi café.

-Pero de será así solo tendrías muy poca clientela femenina. Tal vez entonces deberías contratar a un par de meseros- de nuevo hablaba con amabilidad, pero eso era para poder alegrarla no para hacerla enojar… y funciono.

-Pero para que-Nobara le siguió el juego sonriéndole cómplice- si contigo es más que suficiente. Atraes a una considerable cantidad de chicas al negocio y ni siquiera tengo que pagarte… hasta yo salgo ganando.

Ambos rieron un poco y por el momento se olvidaron del tema principal, hasta el pareció no querer volver a tocar el tema. Era verdad, el no iba a ese café porque le gustara, solo iba para verla a ella, para poder conversar un poco y sentir su agradable calidez junto a él. Pero últimamente eso no era del todo posible pues ella se había estado ausentando demasiado y no le había dicho el porqué. Ahora solo podía verla dos veces a la semana, si tenía suerte.  
No había terminado su café cuando se levanto de pronto y se despidió de Nobara, dejándola un poco sorprendida por la repentina acción. Salió del café, antes de cerrar la puerta escucho un montón de suspiros decepcionados, se abrigo bien pues hacia un poco de frio. Sabía que ahora tenía que lidiar con unas cosas y prefería que fuera más pronto que tarde.

Dentro del café Nobara todavía seguía sentada en la silla viendo partir al chico. Le agradaba y le quería como a muy pocas personas se le aprecian en este mundo, sabia que tenia problemas, pero no podía interferir asi como asi además de que ella no era la indicada para eso, en algún momento dado seria él quien se acercara a los demás… justo como la pequeña Ririchiyo-chan.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. Si no son libre de dejar un review diciéndome lo que opinan.  
Espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente cap, sobre todo para que mi integridad física siga intacta (bueno ya saben, no siempre las cosas se quedan solo en amenazas)


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy bien por fin aquí esta el segundo cap de esta increíble y maravillosa historia :D (enserio?) además de que ya estaba comenzando a sentirme nerviosa pues aunque las amenzas (o golpes) no llegaran, me sentía mal por no continuar. Asi que aquí esta el fruto de mi trabajo (bueno, lo demás ya lo juzgaran ustedes) sin mas vamos a lo que sigue**

**Disclaimer: Inu x Boku SS no me pertenece sino a Kokoa Fujiwara**

El compromiso

Ya era tarde pero parecía que el día no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pues las persistentes nubes se habían quedado todo el día e incluso un pequeña neblina se había puesto en la ciudad. Por una de la calles se encontraba caminando apresuradamente una chica de cabellos negros sueltos con solo un gorro rosado cubriendo su cabeza, la pequeña y menuda chica apresuraba sus pasos esquivando a cada persona que se le atravesaba haciendo que su falda tableada rosa se balanceara con cada uno de sus pequeños y delicados movimientos, parecía una pequeña muñeca practicando un baile. Llego a un edificio normal donde entro lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies hasta llegar al elevador presiono el botón que la llevaría al piso donde se encontraba su departamento. Entre la espera y el asfixiante poco espacio que tenía en esa pequeña caja metálica procuro mantener una respiración normal y controlada, se dijo a si misma que ese no sería el lugar en donde perdería el control por culpa de otros. Cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas después de lo que pareció una infinidad de tiempo, salió disparada hacia el camino que la llevaba a su departamento y con las llaves ya en la mano lo único que hizo fue solamente insertarlas y girarlas hasta escuchar un clic, entro tan violenta y apresuradamente que cualquiera diría que alguien la venia persiguiendo, debía agradecer que al lugar al que se mudo no era uno donde las personas tenían la necesidad de meterse en las vidas ajenas de los demás.  
Camino lentamente hasta su pequeña sala, estaba justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada así que solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos, donde se dejo caer y después de unos segundos soltó lo que se podría describir como el suspiro mas largo del mundo que daba a notar también lo estresada y fastidiada que estaba.

-¡Porque tengo que ser yo quien tiene que sufrir todas estas cosas!- grito frustrada mientras se quitaba la gorra de la cabeza y la lanzaba contra la pared- y todo es por culpa de mi familia. No puedo creer que después de que me fuera de casa se atrevan a querer intentar controlarme.

Se levanto después de haberse quejado un poco y haber soltado lo que traía dentro desde hace un rato, mientras caminaba hasta su cocina se fue quitando el abrigo negro que llevaba desde que llego dejándolo colgado después en un perchero. No tenía hambre pero el disgusto que paso en aquella reunión con sus supuestos parientes le hizo provoco un enojo que solo podía ser calmado con un trozo de pastel, tomo un tenedor y partió un trozo pero justamente antes de probar el primer bocado alguien la interrumpió tocando a la puerta. Ella solo se quedo quieta pensando que quien quiera que fuera seguro se iría si no escuchaba nada asi que se quedo quieta durante unos momentos. Solo que parecía que la otra persona no pensaba lo mismo y estuvo tocando la puerta una y otra vez de una forma casi desesperante y como ella no tenia muy buena paciencia y en ese momento no es que le sobrara algo, dejo el plato sobre la barra que y fue casi furiosa a abrir la puerta. Estando a punto de gritarle a quien quiera que fuera que se largara en ese momento porque no estaba de humor para atender a nadie, pero se detuvo al ver a una chica un poco mas alta que ella de cabello rosa amarrado en dos trenzas y que en una de sus manos tenia una bolsa con donas de chocolate. Las dos solo se miraron sin decir nada por un buen rato.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Roromiya-san?- dijo un poco seca y mirada fría a la chica, aunque en su interior se sintió mal pues sabia que no debía enojarse con ella.

-Venia a ver cómo te encontrabas pues has faltado varios días al trabajo, Ririchiyo- la chica mantenía una cara despreocupada y hablaba tranquilamente como si el tono de su amiga no le afectara. Mientras hablaba se mantenía comiendo siempre uno de sus postres.

-hmp, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso me encuentro perfectamente, además eso no es algo en lo que te debas entrometer- dijo despectivamente Ririchiyo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se giraba para entrar a su apartamento.

-Pues me alegra saber que te encuentras bien, venía a acompañarte un rato

-No tienes porque… -cuando se volteo para correr a la chica esta se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro- q-q-que o-ocurre?

Karuta solo la miro fijamente sin decir nada y esto ponía muy nerviosa a la pelinegra haciéndola tragar duro- tu mal habito esta volviendo- dijo sin mucho énfasis y pasando por su lado para entrar al cuarto.

-N-no es mi culpa-dijo sonrojada por lo dicho- lo siento- murmuro, pero era mas para si misma que para su amiga

-No importa, no te preocupes- al parecer si la había escuchado.

Karuta se sentó en la sala esperando a que su amiga regresara para poder conversar de lo sucedido en esos días. Ririrchiyo que había ido por su pedazo de pastel olvidado en la barra regreso un poco desanimada pues creía que al estar alejada de sus amigos y mas cerca de su familia esto le asía tener su mal habito de insultar y maltratar a la gente a flote. Cuando estuvo en la sala se dejo hundir en uno de sus sillones y comenzó a comer con Karuta silenciosamente a un lado.

-Acabas de regresar del trabajo?- pregunto a su amiga pelirosa intentando sacar un tema de conversación pues en esos momentos no quería estar callada con sus pensamientos.

Se fijo más detalladamente en su vestimenta, llevaba puesto un suéter unas tallas más grande de color rosa pálido y una pequeña falda blanca con unos botines cafés-Si, hoy había un poco mas de trabajo, pues las personas comienzan a acercarse cada vez más a las cosas cálidas en esta temporada- su amiga entendió que quería distraerse por un momento- tambien ha vuelto a venir Souchi-kun- esto lo dijo sin pensar y sin darse cuenta de que esto afectaba mucho a su amiga- ha vuelto a preguntar por ti

Esto solo provoco que Ririrchiyo se hundiera mas en el sillón dejando el plato a un lado (hace rato que ya habia acabado el pastel) y pusiera una carita triste. Si habia algo que la deprimiera mucho era dejar de ir al trabajo para estar con él, pues era uno de los primeros amigos que habia conseguido a pesar de su actitud con las personas, incluso podría decirse que era su mejor amigo (Karuta era su mejor amiga) y detestaba tener que dejar de verlo durante tanto tiempo sin darle explicaciones. Al ver el repentino cambio de humor en su amiga Karuta la miro (aunque no lo pareciera) preocupada.

-¿Quieres hablarme de lo que te sucedió?- su amiga se hizo un poco mas adelante para prestarle atención por si quería hablar.

-Si… me serviría desahogarme un rato con alguien

Karuta solo asintió y dejo a un lado su bolsa de comida, demostrando que si le preocupaba lo que le pasara a su amiga

Poniendo una cara seria volteo su rostro y comenzó a hablar- Mi familia me ha preparado un matrimonio arreglado con el hijo de una familia rica

**Si soy muy mala por dejarlo hasta aquí pero como no tenia mas ideas para continuar y como ya me habia tardado, pensé en mejor subirlo para que no pensaran que lo iba a dejar y abandonar. Dejen un review, vamos nos les pasara nada si dejan uno ok? ;)**

**Les prometo no volver a tardar tanto **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está la conti wiii ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar? Y aquí está la tensión (seguro que quieren dejar de leer estas tonterías e irse directo a la historia, pero se aguantan) Pues como quiero hacerlos sufrir un poquito voy a cortar la historia donde se ponga interesante para que sigan ansiosos de la conti (y como no me importa que me envíen mensajes de amenazas voy a seguir así hasta que se me dé la gana XD)**

**Disclaimer: Inu x Boku SS no me pertenece sino a Kokoa Fujiwara**

Un descanso… para continuar

-Comprometida-repitió Karuta

Ririchiyo asintió con la cabeza baja y un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-Con el hijo de una familia rica…

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza todavía gacha, sin querer levantarla por la ira que sentía dentro y que su amiga estuviera ahí precisamente repitiendo todo lo que ella le decía no era de gran ayuda para calmarla o consolarla.

-Para que tu familia tenga un status más alto…

Y exploto-¡Deja ya de repetir lo que te dije!-grito exasperada la pelinegra levantándose del sillón donde estaba y colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza- Estoy muy angustiada y molesta por esto y no sé cómo podre arreglarlo, ni si quiera sé si podre arreglarlo y tu no me estas ayudando mucho- decía cada vez más nerviosa y al borde de la histeria mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la estancia.

Karuta había decidido que era hora de parar eso así que se levanto y poniéndose frente a ella en una de sus vueltas la detuvo sujetándola de sus hombros y sacudiéndola, cabe decir que sin nada de delicadeza, que cuando la soltó la pobre de Ririchiyo solo dio vueltas con sus ojos mareados y sin nada de orientación por parte de sus cuerpo que cayó boca abajo en su sillón. Después de unos minutos en los que Ririchiyo recupero su orientación y también momentos que Karuta había aprovechado para ir a su cocina para sacar algo de comer encontrando una bolsa de galletas, regreso a la pequeña sala pero esta vez no se sento solo se dedico a observarla.

-Como estaba Miketsukami-kun?- pregunto Ririchiyo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-A que te refieres con eso

Suspiro un poco agotada, sentía que el cansancio pronto la vencería y dormiría- Como se veía. Estaba triste? Enojado?- explico con la voz ya muy cansada

-Se veía muy dudoso y pensativo- dijo Karuta notando ya como su amiga iba perdiendo la conciencia a cada instante- pero cuando se fue dijo que esperaba encontrarte y que voveria las veces que fueran necesarias para poder verte.

Por primera vez en todo ese día Ririchiyo pareció conseguir la paz y tranquilidad que había estado deseando en mucho tiempo, una ligera sonrisa se formo en su boca y separo sus labios levemente para dejar escapar lentamente el aire que al parecer había estado conteniendo para escuchar la respuesta.  
Al ver como su amiga habia caído dormida la dejo descansar ahí cubriéndola con una manta y salía del apartamento.

-Mañana podemos seguir hablando, cuando estés más tranquila- dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta su propio apartamento.

**( " " )****  
****( ='o'= )****  
****-(,,)-(,,)-**

**Al dia siguiente…**

A pesar de que el espacio donde se encontraba era reducido Ririchiyo sentía que había tomado la mejor siesta de su vida, se sentía muy relajada y todos sus músculos ya no estaban tensos y como un balde de agua fría recordó que había estado hablando con su amiga, se levanto buscándola por todas partes pero no la encontró. Comenzando a lamentarse por su descuido de dormirse mientras tenia visitas reviso la hora de su celular par ver cuanto había dormido, se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las ocho de la mañana pero ella no sentía que fuera así. Se levanto perezosamente del sofá y tomo el gorro que todavía se encontraba tirado en el piso se dirigió hasta su habitación y decidió tomar una ducha para acabar de desperezarse. El agua le sento muy bien, pues sentía que con cada gota que tocaba su cuerpo se llevaba todo el mal sabor restante del día anterior. Salió de la ducha, contra su propia voluntad pues había querido quedarse un poco más, se cambio de ropas y se coloco un short corto con un par de botas altas, encima se puso una camisa blanca con un ligero suéter azulado, estuvo a punto de tomar uno de sus bolsos pero se detuvo y observo una pequeña mochila con forma de gato negro, lo pensó por unos momentos y al final la tomo guardando ahí todas sus cosas y salió, supuso que todavía podría alcanzar a Karuta para que juntas pudiesen ir al trabajo y así poder acabar de platicar con ella. La encontró jsto cuando acababa de salir de su departamento y corrió hasta ella, la saludo normalmente cuando estuvo junto a ella.

-Buenos días, Karuta

-Buenos días Ririchiyo, ¿Qué tal dormiste?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa

-Muy bien… gracias- hablo con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro

-Me alegro- dijo sinceramente la pelirosada- ayer no acabaste de contarme todo lo que sucedió con tu familia.

-Pues no es algo muy agradable de recordar pero si es importante. Esto fue lo que paso.

**Y hasta aquí otra vez XD… pues fue lo que se me ocurrió y además lo hago por la escases de reviews (si, soy mala lo se y no me importa)  
Pero si en cambio ustedes me dejan, no muchos pero si una cantidad decente de comentarios, les prometo no ser mala… al menos no mucho. Asi que estare esperando sus lindas amenazas de muerte… quiero decir sus opiniones. Bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola :D  
Me tarde en publicar? Discúlpenme por eso, solo que no estaba en un buen momento y todas esas cosas. Por eso me he decidido a terminar al menos este capitulo. Tambien les digo que el próximo no tardara tanto.  
En fin, aquí está el cap.**

¿De quién fue la idea?

**Flashback**

"_**Pov Ririchiyo" **_

Estoy en el jardín trasero de una lujosa mansión rodeada por diversas flores, _"parece un selva civilizada", _pienso con diversión. Parece que estas personas no saben qué hacer con su tiempo y dinero.  
Me encuentro con mi familia y estas adineradas personas frente a una amplia y circular mesa de transparente bajo un kiosco. Barios postres se encuentran extendidos sobre la mesa, también hay diversas bebidas para acompañarlos y algunos muy aromáticos y llamativos. Aun cuando arecen tan apetecibles mi estomago se encuentra vacio y un poco revuelto sin antojo de esos pastelillos que me arecen un poco desagradables por cómo están decorados… parecen burlase de mi.

La conversación de la mesa me es completamente indiferente, no me interesa en lo más mínimo porque no tengo intención de involucrarme más con estas frívolas personas, soy ajena a todo lo demás y me encuentro perdida en mis pensamientos con expresión seria en el rostro, pienso en que quiero ir a mi trabajo porque hace mucho que no veo a mis amigas, compañeros de trabajo y escuela… pero también pienso que quiero ver a esa persona especial mas que a nadie.  
Cuando siento un codazo en mis costillas, salgo rápido de mi ensoñación y me encuentro con la furiosa mirada de mi madre.

-¿Eh?- es lo único que sale de mi boca pues no se qué sucede para que me mire así.

Escucho una pequeña y breve risa a mi lado, volteo confundida pero sin arrepentimiento por no haber puesto atención a la plática. Es esa hermosa mujer que me han presentado como la madre de mi prometido. Se está cubriendo la boca con una mano y su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente por la risa, después me dedica una mirada divertida y responde.

-Te pregunte que si te han gustado los postres, querida- tiene una paciente sonrisa a pesar de mi actitud

Parece realmente interesada en mi respuesta _"¿Querrá conocerme realmente?"_

-Sí. Saben deliciosos- es una respuesta un poco seca, que hace que me gane otra mirada de advertencia de mi madre- aunque mi preferido fueron las milhojas de chocolate- intente arreglar mi respuesta, para alegrar a mi madre

La respuesta pareció convincente pues la señora asiente complacida, mi madre no vuelve a hablar y se dedica a observar el desarrollo de la plática. Internamente maldigo la situación en la que me encuentro.

- Escuche que Ririchiyo-chan es muy buena con esto de los postres- dice alegre por saberse conocedora de mi.

"_Crees que con eso es suficiente"_

-La verdad es que yo solo los pruebo y los sirvo, no soy muy buena preparándolos

-Sí, me contaron que trabajas en un café ¿es cierto?

Su curiosidad y excesiva alegría me molestan. No quiero hablar del café y mis amigos con esta persona para que sepa más de la cuenta, eso podría hacer que se sienta con confianza hacia a mí y no le quiero dar a entender eso, pero el que actué tan amable me dificulta evadir el tema de forma directa.

-Así es- trato de controlar mi voz para que no suene fría y grosera- Es un lugar algo pequeño, pero la paga es buena debido a la zona en la que se encuentra- tal vez le interese hablar de otra cosa al ver mi aburrida vida.

-Mmm… ¿En serio? Debe ser cansado para ti querida

"_¡Deje de llamarme querida!" _

Me gustaría gritarle pero me controlo. Parece ser que mi vida le es más interesante de lo que pensaba.

-No del todo trabajo medio turno y ayudo solo en la barra- trato de no darle demasiados detalles para que deje de interesarse y hable de otra cosa- Cuando salgo solo voy a mi departamento.

-¡Cierto! También me contaron que vives sola ¿Por qué? Querías probar la experiencia de vivir sola ¿No es así?

_¡Pero cuanto le habrán contado mis padres a estas personas!_

Respiro con calma, sin que se note mi alteración. Utilizo esa sonrisa que rara vez muestro en el café con personas a las que no me gusta atender ni tratar pero es necesario hacerlo.

-Pensé que sería mejor para mí y mis padres. Estaría más cerca de la escuela y aprendería a mantenerme sola, así ellos no se preocuparían. También porque pienso que algún día YO elegiré mi camino para saber cómo vivir.

Remarco aquella palabra que va mas dirigida para mi madre que para esa mujer. No parece haberlo notado, al igual que la ligera tensión que se formo en mi madre cuando escucho aquello y asiente como si me comprendiera.  
Necesito un poco de espacio, respirar y calmarme porque sino en verdad esto terminara mal, sino es que peor. Me levanto sacudiendo un poco mi falda y me disculpo diciendo que me retirare para ir al lavabo. Camino sin prestar realmente atención al entorno, no sé cómo salir de esto… pero tal vez si encuentro al estúpido de mi prometido podríamos hacer algo para evitar esto.  
No me doy cuenta de que mientras pienso en una solución alguien se para frente a mí.

-En verdad estas absorta en esto del compromiso- un chico rubio y de ojos azules un poco más alto que yo dice en voz alta

-Quiero librarme de esto cuanto antes, por eso no puedo pensar en nada más

Me mira con seriedad, no hay burla ni aburrimiento en su rostro, solo me mira

-¿Qué?- contesto más agresiva de lo que planeaba

-¿Ya se lo has contado a él?-dice marcando un poco la última palabra

No tiene que decir el nombre para que sepa de quien está hablando. Me ruborizo e intento apartar el rostro para que no lo note, pero no sirve de nada.

-Ya veo que no

-A ti que te importa- le digo con agresividad para que me deje en paz-si fuera por ti incluso intentarías ser mi prometido, pero tu relación con Karuta te lo impide.

Tal vez ese último comentario estuvo de mas pues su rostro se contrajo con una mueca de dolor que me hizo sentir inmediatamente mal, pero ya era tarde para retirar lo dicho e hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo siento Watanuki… no era mi intención- intente sonar arrepentida aunque estaba furiosa

Él solo giro el rostro a un lado sonrojado, estaba avergonzado- No pasa nada. Ha sido culpa mía por hablar de más- el también parece arrepentido- Es verdad que no me agrada ese tipo con sonrisa de zorro, pero no es bueno para ti todo esto.

Lo mire con desconfianza de pronto

-Para mí, quieres decir ¿Qué esto es por él?

Su cuerpo se tenso notablemente cuando me escucho y me dio la espalda. ¡Eso era un claro Sí!  
La ira me invadió por completo al enterarme de esto de pronto, claro que ya sospechaba que era raro que esta familia tan rica se fijara en la mía.

-De quien fue esta estúpida idea

-No sé de qué…

No lo deje continuar y lo tome por el cuello viéndolo a la cara- ¡Dije que de quien fue la idea!-le grite furiosa

Se vio terriblemente asustado pero no afloje el agarre hasta que respondió – Fue Kagerou

Lo solté satisfecha al escuchar el nombre, no le dije nada más y regrese al Kiosco, por fin con miles de ideas para poder continuar.

**Fin Flashback**

**Díganme que les pareció con todas las alabras que quieran utilizar que (créanme) yo no me canso de leer. Hasta el próximo :3**


End file.
